Make Me
by danoverdeath
Summary: Short fic, D18. Most people are afraid of Kyouya, because most don't understand him. How can someone not feel emotions? - is a question many ask after meeting him. But it's not that he doesn't feel, he just hides; but when that guy's about it never works


Yet another oneshot from dA. My first KHR, I've got another shortish D18 somewhere and a longish 5927 . . . somewhere . . . did I mention they're not even completed? -sighs- dA really sucks for pairings like these and for fanfiction =_= I love it still though ^^'

_'Make Me'_  
**D18**

The breeze was cool and light that morning and somewhere in the distance, over the clouds, you could here a bird sing.

"Lain with verdure . . . Namimori's neither big nor small . . . normal is all . . ." the small yellow bird sung sweetly before landing on the tall wire fence surrounding the rooftop where his master lay, watching the clouds.

"Well?" the Japanese teenager asked, hiding his eagerness to know the answer to his pet's search with his smooth voice perfectly.

"He's here! He's here!" the bird chirped in a high-pitched squeak.

The ebony-haired teen closed his eyes as he felt that odd feeling at the bottom of his stomach flicker wildly, like the flame of a lit candle, leaning desperately on its wick away from the wind, refusing to be blown out. He didn't want to show that feeling inside of him. Not to anyone.

"I see," he said keeping his voice steady, "you can go now."

He barely heard the bird's wings as it flew away singing that same old song. That song was a symbol of everything special to the apathetic teen, because he knew that sometimes even if something is neither unique or important it still manages to carry the ability to become so. That was the meaning of that song. A meaning that became truth. Truth that he had seen happen, over and over again. The sense of deja vu was begining to make him feel sick.

The boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a cowardly herbivore when the pair first met. So cowardly that there was no point in looking at him for the boy would freeze up with fear in an instant. Even now, the boy was still a weakling . . . but he held that potential to become more than a useless herbivore, the Cloud Guardian saw that, so did that man too . . .

That man - another herbivore (or so he seemed to be at least) - proved his worth as a potential opponent for the teen. That strange man, always smiling, always looking at him with those warm, kind eyes, always just there, always watching and smiling. Always. There had been no introduction to this relationship nor did there seem to be an ending to it. It was almost progammed in their minds, their bodies, as if it were something meant to natrually happen from the moment they met.

"Are you asleep or just ignoring me, Kyouya?" a familiar voice spoke with a tone that bore only smiles. Playful, as usual.

His heart skipped a beat. "Ignoring." the teen stated without opening his eyes.

"Oh, that's quite mean . . . " the smile in the man's tone grew, the teenager could sense it, but it wasn't mocking him. He couldn't take it.

"Go away." he growled.

"And if I refuse?"

The dark-haired teen opened his eyes to see that the Italian blond was leaning over him with a gentle smile. Shock flitted across the younger male's features. His chest tightened painfully and heaved upwards as he took in the scent of the older male's clothes. It was almost infectious.

He drained the shock from his face, praying the man hadn't noticed but at the same time he knew that he already had. As his lips parted to answer the man's question he was greeted with an uncomfortable request.

"Kiss me," the long-haired blond uttered with a deep and serious gaze that somehow made the younger male feel as if his mind was no longer a private place.

"Make me," he whispered without a hint of menace, the sudden need in his chest begging for some physical contact with the Italian. So, the blond brushed his lips softly against the Asian's. Both were quiet, just content with being able to express their feelings so gently and subtly. At least, that was until the dark-haired teenager pushed the older male roughly away.

The hazel-eyed man looked down at the teenager, confused, "What's wrong?"

The younger male's dark eyes became slits as his fist connected sharply with the Italian's jaw. The blow was so sharp and unexpected that the blond was knocked sideways.

His vision was hazy for a minute or so after the blow, but as he spotted the shape of the teenager rise off the ground his vision sharpened around that area instantly. The Japanese male situated himself towering over the Italian, an ugly murderous intent raidiated from his body. His fists tightened and his jaw became hard.

"Do that again and I'll kill you." he hissed venomously before making his way towards the stairs, still pissed.

The blond blinked as he heard the door slam. "Guess that means he liked it then." he smiled.

------

**Original Author's Note:**

this is pretty short and i'm sooooo sleepy which is why it's sorta lacking nearing the end =_= i can't be arsed to spell-check either . . . i totally hate this fic but oh well.  
i have to say this is probably my favourite pairing (for now at least) it's just so deep

who read the most recent KHR chap? a lil' D18 there on Dino's behalf yays~! (-- that was a lil' while ago by the ways ;) )

anyways i got another short D18 comin' out after this, would've done it this weekend but my family came to visit and school work's being a bitch to me  
i'll try to make that one better

P.S - i think those lyrics that hibird sings are in fact the namimori high english lyrics, well they're in my copy of vol. 9 of the manga anyways


End file.
